


Trick or Treat

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-24
Updated: 2000-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski take some kids out Trick or Treating.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    TRICK OR TREAT
    by Iris Gray
    Feedback to
    
    As Fraser and Kowalski walked into the community center, Ben was struck
    by a small object travelling at top speed.
    
    "Hi, Constable Ben!" said the object, which turned out to be a small
    child dressed in a Halloween costume.
    
    "Hello, Lisa," said Ben fondly. "You remember my friend Ray, don't you?"
    
    "Yeah, I do. Hi Ray!" said Lisa happily. "You going to take us Trick
    or Treating tonight?" 
    
    "Indeed we are," answered the Mountie. He often volunteered at the community
    center in his old neighbourhood and the children were all very fond of
    him. He and Ray were taking part in a program that assigned adults to
    supervise groups of children going out on Halloween, to keep them safe.
    
    "Yaaay!" squealed Lisa as she ran to join the other children.
    
    "Looks like it's gonna be a long night, Fraser," said Ray with a mock-groan.
    
    "Come on Ray, you know you enjoy being with the children just as much
    as I do," Ben said to his life partner.
    
    "Yeah, of course I do," the detective responded. "But I sure don't know
    where they get all that energy from. Maybe it's the candy!"
    
    Ray and Ben gathered the kids together and made comments on the various
    costumes. Since Fraser seldom watched television or went to movies, he
    didn't recognize many of them, but he managed to find compliments for
    all.
    
    As they walked down the street, stopping at various houses along the
    way, Ben reflected on how lucky he was. He enjoyed being with the children,
    and as a bonus he had Ray with him. He knew that the detective had wanted
    children of his own, and had been afraid that he wouldn't want to be
    in a same-sex relationship for that reason. But the two men were able
    to spend time with the Vecchio children, and Ben's volunteer work at
    the center brought them into contact with many of the children who had
    lived in his apartment building on West Racine before it burned down.
    If their parents realized that the two men were lovers, they didn't object.
    
    The small group stopped at an intersection. "Everyone hold someone's
    hand while you cross the street," Fraser instructed.
    
    The children quickly paired up, except for one boy, Tommy, who refused
    to hold hands with another boy, Paul.
    
    "I won't hold his hand!" Tommy announced.
    
    "Why not?" asked Ben.
    
    "Because boys don't hold hands with other boys unless they're GAY!" Tommy
    stated. 
    
    "I'm not gay," protested Paul.
    
    "Tommy, Paul, come here." The Canadian motioned for the two boys to come
    to him, and crouched down so that he was closer to their level. "Is there
    something wrong with being gay?" he asked them.
    
    "It's yucky," Tommy answered.
    
    "Gay people are weird," added Paul.
    
    "Ray and I are gay," Ben said quietly.
    
    "No way, you're not!" the two boys exclaimed.
    
    Fraser took his lover's hand. "Yes, we are. We hold hands sometimes,
    too." 
    
    Just then Lisa interrupted. "My mom is gay," she said.
    
    A couple of the other children came closer. "Is she really?" one asked.
    
    The little girl nodded seriously. "You've met my Aunt Patti when she
    comes to pick me up after school, right?"
    
    "Yeah."
    
    "Well, she's not really my aunt. She's my mom's wife. I guess she's my
    stepmother." 
    
    "My Uncle Ted is gay, I go to visit him and his boyfriend sometimes,"
    another child put in. 
    
    Some of the others shared stories of gay or lesbian relatives until Ray
    interrupted and suggested that they get back to the business of Trick
    or Treating.
    
    Tommy looked at Paul and held out his hand. "I guess it wouldn't hurt
    to hold hands just for tonight," he said. The two boys linked hands and
    the group crossed the street safely. Some continued to hold hands after
    crossing the street, including Fraser and Ray. 
    
    "Have I told you tonight how much I love you?" Ray said softly to his
    partner as they watched the kids collecting their candy.
    
    "Yes, you have," answered the Mountie with a smile. "And I love you."
    
    "When we get home tonight I have a few tricks and treats of my own to
    show you," said Ray. 
    
    "I look forward to it."
    
    END
    
    


End file.
